


Waiting and Expecting

by Revieloutionne



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/pseuds/Revieloutionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting rooms are awful places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting and Expecting

Waiting rooms were, Adam knew, awful places, and this wait was far too long. Tanya had slipped on some ice and took a tiny, but awkard fall. Adam knew from far too much experience that it should not take this long to figure out whether she'd damaged anything important.

“Adam!” Tanya said, suddenly beside him. She fidgeted. “I have... news.”

“Good?”

“First, I'm not hurt.”

“First?” Adam steeled himself. “What else?”

“Well, there are questions they always have to ask before x-rays. I only said 'I don't think so,” once, but they ran the test anyway.” Tanya beamed. “I'm pregnant.”


End file.
